Secrets Coming Out
by AllenWalker4ever
Summary: When two strangers appear in Mercy's shop asking for Adam's address, does she have the right to trust them, or is it all a trap? US/UK Mercy/Adam Kyle/Warren rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Countries

It wasn't everyday that Mercedes Thompson walked into her mechanic shop, and realized that somebody had parked a brand new Porsche in her garage. But evidently, someone had decided to screw with my head.

A Frenchman with long blonde hair and a scruff of a beard sat on the hood, whistling some old romance song. I didn't know exactly how to act. It was a Frenchman, and a Porsche. In my garage.

"Can I help you?" I asked, walking up to the very curious event happening before my eyes.

"Yes please. I heard you were dating the alpha werewolf of this city. My friends and I need to talk to him, so may you tell me his address?"

So it was a reporter… a French reporter with a Porsche. This was one bloody rich man, or this guy was just a freak.

"I don't talk to reporters, Mr. If you want to talk to him, then you can look him up in the bloody phonebook"

"Ouch. Feisty, are we? Reminds me of Lovino… but you see, I'm not a reporter. Why would a lowly reporter drive a Porsche, after all? A fine Italian one, of the best grade and quality. I'm more important than that, you insult me, mon petit."

I sighed, knowing he had a point. But I wasn't going to give out Adam's address to a total stranger. I'd feel like I was betraying him, or something of the like.

He smiled, and hopped off of his car, walking straight past me. I realized there was another blonde standing in my garage, this one with glasses and shorter hair. Hamburger in hand, he waved to me.

"Hey Mercy!! Whoops- I mean, I've never seen you before, total stranger." He said through bites of burger. My eyes widened. I didn't recognize him. I've never known him before, but he knew my nickname. Apparently it had been a slip of the tongue, considering he corrected himself. He wasn't supposed to know me.

"Okay, who are you, what do you want with me and Adam, and you better explain yourself because I'm prepared to call the police." I said, scared of these previously friendly looking people. My garage door began shutting and they settled down on the hood of the Porsche.

"Do we have a choice? I doubt she'd believe us."

"Francis, she's hardly human. She's a walker, she knows about werewolves, and vampires. She'll know we're telling the truth. I trust her, she's one of mine." The burger eating one was saying things about me that were strictly private. I was becoming more and more suspicious every minute.

"Mon ami, I guess we have to. There is no other explanation for ourselves. Alfred, why did you let it slip? I was getting closer to the person we need to talk to…"

"I could've told you were he was all along, you just had too much pride to ask me. And you won't let me tell the G8 where he is, either. No, you have to do this the hard way-"

"I waiting" I snapped, patience drawing thin. "Explain yourselves."

They both gulped. "We're so dead for this, but I suppose she'd find out anyways…"

The burger one pointed to himself, and began to talk. "I'm America. As in The United States of America, America. I am literally the country you live in. That's how I know who you are, you're one of my citizens. This wine freak is-"

"Amerique, I am no wine freak. I am France. The country, as well."

I didn't except the information very well. It was just surprising. Werewolves, vampires, demons, walkers, nasties of all kinds I could deal with, but countries? As people? But why are they so young? They looked, hell, five years younger than me.

"So you're saying you're France, and America? That all the countries are people? Then why the hell are you in my garage?"

"We're in your garage because we need to talk to the Marrok. Bran Cornick. Has two sons, Samuel and Charles. Current mate is Leah. Et cetera. That's all strictly classified. Nobody but a werewolf would know that, and you can smell me well enough that I'm not." America, or so he claimed, continued eating his burger. He kept spouting this information that nobody, let alone a 25 year old human, should know.

And I knew he was telling the truth. I saw it in his eyes. America had these blue eyes that screamed that he wanted justice for all, and the burning passion to be free, and for everyone to be happy. I knew that was the country I was so grateful to be living in.

"I… believe you. What other choice do I have? Why do you need to talk to Bran?" I couldn't help but wonder why the two countries had decided to inhabit my garage.

"He has a major influence on me. As the Marrok, he has the power to put me through endless pain, even kill me, and so we need to tell him that we exist, and that he can kill me. France needs someone to convey the message to the European wolves that we exist, since England is currently cussing out his pack for the blaming of the vicious rapes on one of his own."

"England?" I asked. They had already established the fact there were other countries, but Ben was British. And he'd been blamed for a series of brutal rape cases.

"Yea! He almost had an aneurism. It was a double punch to his gut. He was feeling terrible for days after. He's so small that it effected him the worst, compared to the rest of us. Not only did he get pissed, he threw a scone at my head and those are projectile missiles." America was a chatterbox. I was learning that much. France watched him with an amused smile. Apparently this was a common occurrence.

"Why was it a double punch to the gut?" I asked. The rapes should've been all that hurt him, if England was a him. America talked so fast and so much that I had to guess.

"Yea, Iggy was laying in bed, feeling wretched and dirty as hell. Being raped does that to you. And then two days after he was trying to rip his hair out. He kept screaming that his werewolves were the stupidest people ever. I'm kinda glad I got Ben from him, though. Ben's accent is cool, but not as cool as Iggy's."

"You didn't answer ma petit Mercy's question, Amerique" France said, speaking what I guessed was Frenglish.

"Shut up, France. We need to get down to business. Mercy has work to do, you know? A hero like me can't keep her waiting all day, it's rude!! Can we accompany you home today to tell Adam about ourselves, and if he gets mad or pissed, or et cetera, you can hold him back, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Just give me my space for now." I said, not sure if I could even focus on cars right now. I was in the transition stage. Between realizing I was living in an actual person, a country, and if I started hurting people, I'd be hurting an actual country too? It was just whoa.

Whoa. I guess that described it.

--

I had no real decent explanation to Samuel when I came home with two younger men, let alone two loud, arguing, countries. And since I was going to keep it a secret until the Marrok knew, as was Adam, I could not explain anything to him.

Adam was out of town, so they wanted to stay with me. I asked why they couldn't just go home, and France pointed out that it was a five hour plane ride to go anywhere that America could stay, and at least an 11 hour flight back to French anywhere. I knew Adam would be back tomorrow after a cell phone call, and I agreed to let them stay with me.

So, one awkward conversation with Samuel happened.

"May I ask who our guests are?" He said, anger clear on his face.

"People you owe a lot to. Now I agreed to let them stay, so can the French one use your bedroom? The American one can sleep on the couch, and you can sleep next to me." I said, just as mad. The stupid countries were making everything difficult, since France had begun eying up Samuel, and America was telling him to hold his horses.

"Okay, but why are they staying here? And what are their names?"

"They're friends, and their names are-"

"Francis Bonnefoy, pleased to make your acquaintance." I was rather surprised. So they had fake names cooked up already? Crafty.

"And I'm Alfred F. Jones." America said, smiling at his werewolf citizen. "Your name is Samuel? Mercy's told us a lot about you."

"You better hope she didn't." Samuel growled, but America, or Alfred, as he decidedly was calling himself, just grinned in response.

"Why does it matter, werewolf boy?"

France's eyes bugged, and he promptly smacked the American on the head.

"Ignore him, he's just a brat. We are really please to meet you"

I decided to step in. "Adam's friends, as well. They need to talk to him. He's probably already packed his bags to go home, and by the time the flight to New York is over, he'll be back here in the Tri-Cities, so I offered to let them stay"

Hopefully America didn't do anything to screw up the excuse, with his big mouth.

Samuel backed down, and retreated into his room. I offered to take the two of them out to eat, since Samuel would be pissed for the next hour or so.

America kept insisting on McDonald's, so I treated them to a burger, a coke, and some fries. France looked at it in disgust, but ate it anyway.

I dangled a fry out of my mouth for asking some more questions. It had already struck me that these were countries, and that I lived in one of them. They were just so animated, France checking out girls and boys of all ages, and America's constant chatter.

"So, I'm curious. Did you just make up those names on the spot?" I asked.

"Nope. We've always had human names, it's been needed since we have to talk to girls all the time, I mean people" France answered, and America looked eager to jump in with some long, complicated sentence.

"Yep. I'm Alfred, He's Francis. Russia is Ivan. England is Arthur. Hungary is Elizaveta. The Italy brothers are Feliciano, and Lovino. Spain is Antonio. Canada, my bro, is Matthew. Prussia, we have no idea why he's still around, but he is, is Gilbert. Germany is Ludwig. And China is Yao. Japan is Kiku-"

France shoved his burger in America's mouth to shut him up.

"She doesn't need to know all of us, and our human names. I'm sure since the Marrok is invited, along with the seethe mistress, and the top alphas are invited to our next world conference, that she'll know soon enough." France watch America scarf the burger with exasperation.

"World conference?" Curious. Very curious indeed. I reached for another fry.

"Yep, we all get together and talk about solving the world's problems. We want the top wolves and vamps to know about us, and their effect on us. The Fay have always known, since Iggy tells them everything. He's the only one who can see through their glamours, and the smaller magical creatures who are invisible. And I'm the only one with an alien friend. And et cetera"

"You mean area 51 isn't just a fluke?"

"Government secret. Can't go around telling people about Tony." In other words, yes.

"Ah, top secret, of course. So this Iggy is a friend of you countries, A human who knows about you?" I took a slurp of my soda. America looked mortified.

"Iggy is England!!"

Oh. Oooohhhh. Yea. Well, that made me feel stupid.

"So England, you seem to talk a lot about him. Why's that? I know the country's are, I mean, you're allies, but aren't you taking it a bit too far with this?"

"He's mine. Iggy is mine. He just doesn't know it yet…" America looked fiercely defensive, possessive over England. Which was strange.

"How so?"

"I love him!!" And then America turned red and began defending himself. I blinked. Could countries even be together? As a couple? I guess, since that happened a lot. But I never thought America would be gay for England. I mean, that sounds really… strange. I live in a gay country. Whoa. Kyle would be happy.

"Yes, Amerique's adoration for Angleterre. Ever since he was little, he felt romance brewing between himself and-"

France's head was soaked with cola before he could finish his sentence.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you freak, that nothing happened between us until the start of the revolutionary war, and that was just a kiss. And after that I haven't made any advancements on him whatsoever. I'm content just being with him"

"Wait, so during the revolutionary war, you guys kissed and didn't tell me about it?"

"Yea. Why should we?"

"Because everything concerning L'amour goes straight to me!!"

"Yea, we'd have told you the day you regained your virginity, which will happen when hell freezes over. In other words, we never meant to tell you."

I watched the countries with vague interest. So America had an affair with England, France had slept with about every country there was, and I had learned that France was the biggest pervert on this side on the planet.

I was scared, so I guess my reactions weren't my normal ones...

I just couldn't stop think about what Adam would do when he realized who these people were, exactly.

* * *

**Gahh!! You guys must hate me!!**

**Anyways, another multi chappy fic since I'****m such a loser like that. Enjoy.**

**America: I'm glad she talks less now. She does not own Hetalia.**

**Mercy: Or Mercy Thompson novels.**

**Me: I'm just a fan! THnaks for reading, now press the green button and cuss me out for starting a new fic when I have several that need to be finished that I have left waiting on and on and on for SOOO long.**


	2. Adam knows, JESSE KNOWS?

Adam, as expected, gave me hell for this. But America had a way with his citizens. I think when Adam was the unique naïve desire in America to help him and everyone else, he succumbed and let them inside.

But that didn't mean he wasn't pissed.

"Mercy, you have some explaining to do." He growled, and I flicked his nose.

"Even works with werewolves!" I grinned, watching him get even more pissed. Bad move, Mercy. Then again, he was my mate, so technically he had no right to be growling. My foster dad always said I pissed off too many werewolves. Maybe he was right.

America stepped in to save my sorry ass. "She doesn't have anything to explain. It's us, Adam. Or should I say, Adam Hauptman, alpha werewolf of the Columbian Basin pack? 4th most dominant werewolf in the United States? You have a daughter named Jesse. She dyes her hair a lot, it's pretty cool."

And now the anger went straight from me to America in the amount of time it takes me to say cheeseburger.

"Who the hell are you and why do you know so much about my daughter and I?!" He snarled, but America didn't even seem slightly intimidated. "I can kill you if you don't comply"

"Mon petit Adam, we're immortal. You can't do anything to us unless you start mass murdering your neighbors then taking a unexpected trip to France and murder a bunch of people there." France said, eyeing up Adam like a fine steak. I shuddered. If France was human, he'd be dead.

"So you're telling me that Mercy brought you guys home, a bunch of lowlife, inhumane freaks?! Who the hell are you people?!"

"Adam, they're America, and France. The actual countries. You can't kill them without hurting the country in some way. Even if you attack them right now, you won't be able to hurt them unless you hurt a bunch of their citizens. And you can't do that."

He froze smelling the air to see if it was a lie. He knew I was telling the truth. Everything I had just said, I utterly believed, and he had to smell it.

"Mercy... I know you're not lying, and they haven't been, either... But isn't this just insane?!"

"I know so much about you, 'cause you're my citizen, Adam. France here only knows what I've said, but ha can tell you everything about the werewolves in France. Call me Alfred F. Jones, The United States of America" America gave him a fierce, determined, but most of all proud, stare. Adam seemed just as effected by it as I had. He knew. He knew the truth.

"Why are you guys here, then?"

"Well, we need to tell all the major Alphas and the Marrok about ourselves, because you guys are becoming really powerful, and you guys effect us more than others because of that power. So we need to make sure you don't do anything to get us killed, or anything else. Poor Iggy's been a bitch because of it."

"Iggy is England" I offered helpfully when he shot a confused glance my way.

"I understand then. You need to talk to the Marrok, and have him gather the major wolves so you can tell them?"

France nodded this time. He had fell uncharacteristically quiet for a while, but then again he was probably afraid of getting on Adam's bad side. "We're having a world conference, and we need every Alpha in the world there so everyone knows what they're doing, or can do to us. If we die, there's chaos. Mon ami, much chaos."

"Bran would certainly have the power to assemble all the wolves, if that's what you want" Adam replied. I knew why they needed him first. An alibi. I was also an alibi, to convince Adam to convince Bran to do something almost crazy.

I watched them talk, plan it out. But much to my surprise, I sniffed out another presence. That had been eavesdropping. I shooed Jesse away into her room, and once she was gone and Adam hadn't noticed, she must've been wearing something to hide her scent earlier, I ran up to scold her.

"Your dad would've been furious if he knew you were spying!!" I shut the door loudly, and spoke quietly. I didn't need her dad eavesdropping as well.

"I know, but once I heard the thing about those two guys being countries I had to stay and see his reaction!! It's just so cool! America could so help me with my social studies homework!!" She said, running a hand through her neon dyed hair. The actual color changed, but she always picked a neon color, or at least something really bright. She's pretty easy to spot in crowds. Like her head is some alien beacon.

"I doubt that blubber nut could help you with anything, now go to back to sleep!! It's, what, 6:00 am? Get some more sleep, and forgot you heard anything about this!!"

She pouted, but crawled back under the sheets. I turned off her light, and went back downstairs.

Adam was desperately trying to break up the now feuding countries. America and France were yelling profanities at each other like drunken soldiers. I was used ot this. I was used to fights, and I knew how to stop them like no one else.

"Who wants cookies?!" I screamed.

Insta-freeze. Both countries looked at me hungrily.

"I'm going out to that nice shop and bringing these two hooligans with me. Go make sure they didn't wake up Jesse." I said, swinging a bag over my shoulder and walking out the door, both countries in hand.

--

Adam knew. That none of this was a lie. Those eyes would haunt him for a long time to come. Those eyes were a doorway into the very soul of America. That was no patriot, that was America. The country he had fought for, so long ago. When he was a mercenary, and he had to give up his humanity and the only thing he could think of was that it was for America.

But never once in his life did he think anyone would recognize him for it. He was never prone to thinking things like that.

But he knew now. His country, the one he loved, was a person, and he knew that Alfred F. Jones would never forget him, or what he did for America. And he knew that in return, his country loved him along with every other citizen. And for some reason, that made that mercenary work he'd done worth it more than ever. It mattered to him, and it mattered... to his country.

* * *

**Aw~ Adam thinking about America. Once we're with some of the other countries, we'll see some more country loving, but right now we just get America loving. Just don't get a swelled head, Al. Or else Adam will chew on it.**

**Short chappy, but the next part is to important to latch on here. We get to talk to Samuel and the Marrok!! Along with the adding of an OC of mine. Jesse needs friends, does she not? But don't worry if you hate OCs, you won't even notice her there.**

**America: DISCLAIMER!! She doesn't own anything.**

**Mercy: eat your goddam cookies and shut up!!**

**Adam: these countries are insane. Review to help me keep my own sanity?**


End file.
